


[art] you set me free

by SparklesMagicLightLove



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s04e07 The Barbecue, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklesMagicLightLove/pseuds/SparklesMagicLightLove
Summary: For the prompt "Rachel can't watch the man she thought she loved fight for some one else. She leaves the world's most awkward family barbecue and stumbles into Cafe Tropical. Enter Twyla Sands."
Relationships: Rachel (Schitt's Creek)/Twyla Sands
Comments: 27
Kudos: 62
Collections: Elevate! A Schitt's Creek Femslash Exchange





	[art] you set me free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kindofspecificstore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindofspecificstore/gifts).



> Title from Adele's "Send My Love (To Your New Lover)" except the [I'm With Her version ](https://open.spotify.com/track/0dGjfWSQNYuF7e6dYv9yrs?si=CFmcFKzNSAyIWPz1rDCw5A)

  
  
  



End file.
